The Christmas Wish
by LVQueen1
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for, you might just get it. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. Canon B&E pairings. Gift of the Magi theme. I do not own the characters of Twilight, but I am having fun playing with them. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.**

**Thank you to my beta, readingmama for helping me with this story.  
**

**A Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It was just a few more days until Christmas. Edward and I had decided to head into Port Angeles to do some last minute shopping. The perfect gift for Alice was eluding me. I wanted something special for my best friend and future sister. Edward was more than willing to go along, if nothing more than to spend some time with me, away from his family. We both loved them very much, but sometimes it was a bit daunting, knowing they could hear anything we said or did. Secrets and surprises were not easily kept.

We spent most of the afternoon searching through the various shops, without having much luck. I was getting very tired and frustrated by that time.

"Bella," Edward said to me, "maybe you are trying too hard. You know Alice will love anything you get her, because you took the time to think of her."

"I know," I replied, with a sigh. "This really needs to be special. It will jump out at me when I've found the right gift for her." As we continued walking past the shops we had already been through, I noticed another store we had missed.

"I don't remember that antique shop being there," I remarked to Edward, "Let's check it out."

"I didn't see it either, but I was more interested in watching you," Edward responded, with a crooked smirk. "Here, let me get the door for you."

We stepped inside the shop and I immediately felt like this was the place to find the gift for Alice.

Edward spied some old musical instruments, and decided to check them out. I headed over to a display case that held old jewelry. Several pieces caught my eye, but I was really intrigued by a two piece set.

An older lady came from the back room and greeted me with a warm smile. "Good afternoon, young lady, I am Althena, welcome to my shop. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am really fascinated by that gold and onyx two piece set. What can you tell me about it?" I inquired. I felt Edward's arms slip around my waist, and knew he overheard the conversation we were having.

"Those, my dear, are a set of wishing stones. They were made into necklaces by my late husband. He made them for us, for the first Christmas we were together," Althena replied.

I was touched by her story. "May I take a closer look at them?" I asked quietly. I was now thinking this would be a perfect Christmas gift for Edward and I, as this would be our first together.

"Of course," Althena said, still smiling, "Here you go." She handed the two necklaces to me.

Once I touched them, I knew I had to have them. "How much for the set?" I was afraid of her response, as I knew I didn't have a lot to spend.

"Bella, come over here for a second," Edward stated, with his arms still around me. "Let me buy the set for us for Christmas. I know you want those necklaces. I want to do this for you, Love. Please make me happy by letting me do this." He gave me the 'I'm not taking no for an answer' look, his topaz eyes smoldering away any doubt.

I sighed in resignation. I knew nothing made Edward happier and giving me things that he knew I wanted. He loved to spoil me, even though I felt like I was taking advantage to accept gifts from him. I nodded yes to him, as we stepped back to the counter.

"My dear, this set is not for sale," Althena started to say, much to my disappointment.

"Name your price," Edward stated firmly. "Seeing Bella happy is worth more to me than all the money in the world. Whatever you ask, I will be happy to pay."

"The set is not for sale," Althena stated again more firmly.

"May I ask why not?" I inquired. "I feel very drawn to these pieces, like they were meant for me."

Althena stared at both of us, with a perplexed look. "You two are soul mates, aren't you?" she asked. "The stones only act that way when held by someone truly in love. Please, accept them as my gift to you. Now I must caution you, these stones are very powerful. I stated before, these are wishing stones. My husband created these from a piece of fallen star he found in our backyard. Please heed this warning, these stones will grant any wish you have. The wish cannot be undone, so use them wisely." She placed one necklace around my neck, and one around Edward's. "I wish you both well and many years of happiness. Please stop back and see me the next time you are in town. It is time for me to close, have a good evening"

We stepped outside, not realizing how long we had been in the store. Edward and I turned around to wave goodbye to Althena, only to see a vacant storefront.

**AN: The wishes will be revealed in the next couple of chapters, this story will be completed before Christmas. I love cliffies, keeps you coming back for more =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M. owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.**

**Thank you to readingmama, for being my beta. **

**The Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

We turned to wave goodbye to Althena, but were shocked to see an empty storefront. I knew we were just shopping in there, and now there was nothing but a building with a 'For Rent' sign displayed prominently in the window. Not even someone with vampire speed could have cleared out everything that quickly. Something really strange was definitely going on with the necklaces we had acquired. After hearing what Althena had said about the set being made from a fallen star, I could only wonder what magic these stones actually held. My arms were wrapped around Bella, and I pulled her close to my chest. I had to remember not to use too much strength, or I would crush her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing of consequence, Love," I replied. "I'm just a little concerned about the fact that we now have a set of necklaces that came from a store and a person who doesn't exist. I'm just worried that we may be in for something we aren't prepared to handle."

"Edward, I know you feel it is your job to protect me, but I think you are overreacting," Bella stated. "I feel the same draw to these stones as I feel for you, like these were made just for us. Let's just see what happens. "

"You are right, Bella. I guess these uneasy feelings are based on what we were told about these stones, even if we can't prove it. I know we both heard it, but how do we know it is the truth?" I asked skeptically.

"We can only trust that we really did meet Althena, and accept the stones in the manner they were given, as a gift," Bella replied.

"Alright, I will treat them, like the time I have with you, as a gift." I grinned at her as I bent to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Bella stretched up to meet my lips, and it didn't take long for both of us to get lost in the passionate kiss. I pulled away when I felt the stone around my neck get very warm, surprising me. It felt like the stone was taking on a life of its own. I looked at Bella. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Did you feel your stone get really hot just now?" she asked me.

"I felt the stone get really warm, if that is what you are asking. You know nothing feels hot to me," I stated. Warmth is not something I feel often, being a vampire. So it was a bit unnerving that we both felt a change in the stones while we were kissing. I just wanted to know what it meant.

"Edward, I really need to get home. Charlie is going to wonder where I am. I told him we wouldn't be too late," Bella reminded me.

"Okay Love, we can talk more about this later. Let's get you home."

I held her hand as we drove back to Forks. I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had about the 'gift' we had been given. I didn't want to ruin something that was special to Bella, so I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind.

We enjoyed seeing the houses decorated for Christmas as we drove up the street to Charlie's house. Bella snuggled against my chest for a few minutes before she noticed Charlie looking out the window.

"I guess I need to head inside," she sighed, "Want to come in for a bit? It's still early enough."

"I'll come in for a little bit, but then I have to take my car home for the night, so Charlie doesn't get suspicious."

I turned off the engine, and walked around the car to open the door for her. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the door. I couldn't help but notice the mistletoe hung on the porch, and snuck a kiss before she opened the door. Bella glanced at me with a knowing grin, then ushered us inside before Charlie wondered what was taking us so long.

* * *

**BPOV**

My dad was sitting in front of the TV when we came inside.

"Hi, Kids," Charlie greeted us, "Did you get your shopping finished?"

I froze, I had completely forgotten about the gift I wanted to purchase for Alice. "Not exactly, I still haven't found everything."

"That's too bad," Charlie replied, "You still have one more day, maybe you will come up with something. Do you kids want to help me finish decorating the tree?"

"Sure, Dad," I said, "Let me get the ornaments from upstairs." I hurried to the closet where I had stashed the last box of ornaments. Heading back down the stairs, I heard Charlie talking with Edward. I paused not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Are you still planning what we had discussed earlier?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, "I wanted to know if Bella could spend the night with my family tomorrow evening." I held my breath waiting for my dad's response.

"That will be fine, but I expect her home on Christmas Day. I have to work tomorrow night, and I really don't want Bella home by herself on Christmas Eve. Your parents will be there, I presume?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes, sir," Edward stated, "We have a quiet evening at home planned. I really think Bella will enjoy it.

"You have my permission, and Bella can tell me about it on Christmas Day," Charlie grinned.

I breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be a fantastic Holiday.

I came back in with the box of ornaments. If anyone knew I had been listening to the conversation, no one revealed it.

"Bella, how would you like to spend Christmas Eve with my family and myself?" Edward asked. "I promise you will enjoy yourself."

I looked at Charlie. He now had a blank expression. "Do you have anything planned, Dad?" I inquired, not revealing I heard the entire conversation. "I will stay here if you do."

Charlie was fighting a smile by this time. "I know you heard everything, Kid. Your face gives you away every time. Go and have a good time. I expect you to behave yourself," he stated sternly.

I jumped up and hugged my dad, embarrassing him, as he doesn't like to display emotions.

"Enough of that, Bells," Charlie stated, turning a deep shade of red. "Let's get this tree finished."

It didn't take long to put the last box of ornaments on the tree. I was enjoying spending time with both my dad and Edward. We sat and watched a Christmas movie. When it was over Charlie stood, yawned and said, "Good Night. Take care driving home tonight, Edward. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Charlie," Edward replied, "I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon, Bella."

I walked Edward to the door; he gave me a sweet kiss and whispered he would be back after Charlie was asleep. He walked to his car, waved at me, then got behind the wheel and drove toward his home.

"Good night, Dad," I called, as I headed up the stairs.

"Night, Bells," was the reply I heard.

I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, wash my hair, and prepare for bed. I quickly dressed in my tank top and pajama pants. I brushed my teeth, and ran a brush through my still damp hair. Thinking about the day and what had occurred consumed my thoughts. Realizing that we had been given a special gift made my wait for Edward to return seem that much longer. I reached over to turn on the radio, listening to a Christmas station I found a few days prior.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward finally made it to my room. I was already wrapped in a thick quilt, so that his cold body wouldn't make sleep impossible, due to shivering. Snuggling into his arms, I thought about what I wanted to say.

"Asleep already my love?" Edward asked.

"I was actually thinking about our wishing stones. It would be nice if we both made a Christmas wish tomorrow night, as it will be the most magical night of the year," I said, voicing my thoughts aloud.

"I don't know, Bella. I still am concerned that something could go horribly wrong," Edward replied.

"This is our first Christmas together, I just don't want to do something we may regret later."

"Please," I begged, "I know what I want to wish for, and it will be special. I promise."

"What is it that you want to wish for? Maybe I can make it happen without using the wishing stones. You know I will gladly give you anything you want," Edward stated, smiling at me.

"Anything?" I asked hopefully.

"What is it that you want so much, Bella?"

"You know what I want more than anything, but you won't give it to me. I want to be with you forever, and not as human," I replied.

"Bella, we have had this discussion before. I love you more than life itself, but I don't believe you are ready to be a vampire. Please drop this request. I just want to enjoy Christmas with you, without feeling pressured into doing something you aren't ready to handle," Edward replied, sadly.

I knew how hard this was for him to say. I still didn't like his response, but let it go, for now. I tried a different tactic. "Edward, what is your wish?"

"Not a chance!" he stated. "There is no way I am saying what I want to wish."

"You have one though, I can tell you do." I could sense I was right. "Please think about the one thing you want most for your Christmas wish."

I knew he couldn't resist me for long when I pleaded with him. I snuggled down further into his chest and drifted off to sleep. My last thought before fully succumbing to sleep was I wished he would agree to make one wish with me on Christmas Eve.

I felt the stone get really warm as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**AN:**

**Christmas Eve day will be in next chapter. Stick around to find out what Edward will do. Going to get really interesting over the next two chapters.**

**Please hit the green button below and send me some Christmas cheer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M. owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.**

**Thank you to readingmama, for being my beta. **

**The Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I had nothing but time on my hands as Bella slept silently in my arms. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. Christmas Eve day had officially begun.

I thought more about the previous afternoon. I was beginning to think that maybe we had been given a Christmas miracle. I still doubted what exactly happened, but wasn't going to let that ruin any part of the next two days.

I changed my thoughts to a very special gift waiting under the tree, for my Bella. The anticipation was becoming very hard to bear. I had spoken with Charlie a few days prior, and wanted his permission to ask Bella to marry me. Charlie warned me not to get upset by any negative reactions she may have, but in the end he granted his permission. He felt we were both still too young and wanted us to wait until after graduation.

I explained to him that this was not going to be an issue. I wanted to wait for Bella to graduate as well.

I also wanted to be human, to go through Bella's life with her, to be a husband, a father, all the things I didn't get to experience while I was still alive.

This started me thinking about what I would want to wish. I thought about seeing Bella walking down the aisle toward me on our wedding day, about what she would look like if she was pregnant with our child. I even envisioned what our grandchildren might look like. I was becoming more enthralled with the idea with each minute that passed. The more I thought about this, the more I wanted to be human, just to experience life the way it was meant to be. I wanted a chance to go through this life, with Bella at my side. I wished that Bella would accept my proposal this evening without rejection.

The last thing I noticed, before I got lost completely in my thoughts, was the stone at my throat becoming very warm. I also felt a soft vibration as well.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. This was a change from the weather we had been experiencing. I rolled over to find a note, where Edward had been.

My Dearest Bella,

Charlie woke early and I had to leave, as he decided to check on you.

I will be back at nine to pick you up for the day, and take you to our house for Christmas Eve.

I love you,

Edward

I folded the note and stuck it in the drawer where I kept all of the notes he had written to me. I had several and each one was special to me in its own way. I quickly got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the shower. Glancing at the clock I noticed I had a little more than an hour to get ready. The time I spent taking a shower couldn't be rushed, but I did hurry through everything else. I tossed my pajamas and towel into the hamper. Placing everything I would need into my toiletries bag, I headed back to my room to pack my overnight case.

Unsure of how formal the activities would be that night, I packed for both. Alice had made sure that I had plenty of both kinds of clothes, much to my dismay. I was still perfectly happy wearing a holey t-shirt and sweatpants. She frowned on this, but I didn't want to upset her on Christmas Eve. Making sure to pack 'Alice approved' clothes for the evening, I placed the new lingerie she had purchased for me a few days prior into the bag. She had said I would need these for tonight, I blushed at the thought of why, but was grateful now. I remembered to pack the matching robe as well.

Fifteen minutes remained before Edward was to show up, so I made my way downstairs to scrounge up some breakfast. Charlie was already gone. He left a note on the fridge for me;

Bella,

Had to go to work early. Will see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight. Don't worry about dinner for me, Sue is bringing me something later. Won't be home until Eight AM tomorrow. See you then.

Dad

I knew Charlie's job required him to be on call at all times, but at least we would spend most of Christmas day together. I really was looking forward to this.

Finding a bowl, pouring myself some cereal and adding some milk, I sat down to eat. Hearing a knock at the door as I was finishing, I swallowed my last bite before calling out, "Come in, Edward." He joined me in the kitchen while I washed my cereal bowl and turned it upside down to dry.

"Are you ready to go, Love?" Edward asked, flashing my favorite grin.

"Yes, just let me grab my bag," I replied.

"Here, let me get that for you," he responded.

Edward took my bag in one hand, and held onto my hand with the other. He pulled me quickly toward the car. I barely had time to pull the door shut and lock it. His enthusiasm was catching, and I soon caught up to his mood. Christmas Eve day was finally here! Edward gave me a quick, sweet kiss before opening the door for me.

"I'm glad you are going to spend Christmas Eve with me. I can't wait for you to see how much Alice has added to the decorations since you were over last," Edward said, his eyes shining.

I couldn't wait to see what he was describing to me as we drove toward his home.

The lights started as soon as we turned off the road, into the three mile long driveway. White icicle lights hung from the trees, making the driveway sparkle like a winter fairyland. We soon pulled up to the house. I gazed in amazement; the house looked like it could have been on a Christmas card. It was absolutely perfect. Wreaths hung from every window, while soft white lights surrounded the framework. A large, colorful Christmas tree was visible through the glass wall. I felt like a kid again, and couldn't wait for Christmas morning to come. Edward paused a few minutes, letting me enjoy the sights before he turned off the engine. He flew around the front of the car to open my door. Reaching down, he took my hand in his and pulled me to his chest for a far more passionate kiss. It did not take much for me to want far more than just a kiss. I began to think about wanting to cross the carefully drawn lines Edward had about our relationship.

Alice came flying out the door then, squealing my name, "Bella you have got to let me do your hair and makeup for tonight! I love the dress you picked, but I foresaw you forgetting the shoes that match."

Stifling a groan, I shoved my previous thoughts to the back of my mind. I now had to face the whirlwind of energy standing in front of me, the expression of 'Bella Barbie' time firmly etched on her face. Wishing she would back off and not spend the entire afternoon forcing me to endure hours of makeup and hair torture, I closed my eyes.

"Alice, I don't want to spend hours locked in your bathroom on Christmas Eve day. Please don't do this to me today." I sighed. The stone got really warm as I finished saying this.

Alice got a strange look across her face, then looked at me with wild eyes. "Bella, come with me, I don't see us having much time and I want to get done quickly."

She scooped me into her arms and flew to her bathroom, gently depositing me in the familiar pink chair. Twenty minutes later, she finally ceased. "All finished, you are officially perfect!" Alice exclaimed, "Now let's get your dress for tonight." She searched through the clothes I brought; quickly selecting the dress she wanted. "This will be perfect," she decided quickly, "Edward is waiting for you downstairs, I think he has something planned for this afternoon." Alice stood there with a knowing grin. _Darn pixie_, I thought to myself. I hadn't even had time to get lost in my thoughts.

We descended to the living room where Edward was standing looking like the perfect vision he always was. He smiled at me, the anticipation of the day reflecting in his golden eyes.

"Ready to go, Bella? We have one last thing to do before tonight," Edward reminded me.

I was at a loss, until I suddenly remembered, barely able to keep from blurting out, Alice's gift. Almost forgetting, I blushed, before grasping his outstretched hand. We were quickly out the door, and he had me into the car before I could blink again. Hoping the perfect gift would reveal itself quickly, as it was now getting close to the noon hour. The stores would be closing early that day.

Edward drove quickly toward Seattle, driving at his normal twice the speed limit pace. I was still at a loss as to what gift would be perfect for Alice. We pulled into the mall parking area; it took a while to find a spot. Edward finally found a free space, and expertly pulled into it.

"How about some lunch?" Edward inquired. "Then we can search through a few stores, and hopefully we can find the perfect gift for Alice."

Hunger was starting to make its presence known, so I readily agreed. We made our way toward the food court. Nothing really seemed appealing, when Edward stopped suddenly. "Let's try that place over there," he suggested.

A new Italian place had opened since the last time we had visited that mall. Several good smells were wafting through the entrance. Edward placed a hand on my back and guided me through the open door.

"Welcome to Tuscan Sun," the hostess said with a smile, looking at Edward, completely ignoring me. "How many today?"

"_WE_ would like a private table for 2," Edward stated, firmly.

"Yes, sir, right this way," the hostess barely stammered out, blushing profusely, cringing away from the glare Edward shot her way.

It was easy to guess she was thinking. Most women reacted this way to seeing Edward for the first time. I began thinking about how I really wished he didn't have to go through hearing the thoughts directed at him. The stone at my throat became almost scorching hot as soon as the thought entered my brain. I froze, suddenly remembering the warning we had been given by Althena. My hands reached up to pull the stone away from my throat, to relieve the sudden burst of pain it was leaving. Overwhelming fear filled me, realizing what I had wished. I only hoped Edward would forgive me.

**Next chapter Edward's reaction, the trip home, and Christmas Eve festivities.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M. owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.

Thank you to readingmama, for being my beta. 

**The Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

We were seated in a corner booth at the back of the restaurant, when I noticed Bella's body tense and her face pale. My mind was silent, I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from anyone in the room. Panic settled through me and I glanced at Bella. "What happened? I can't hear anyone," I stated. 

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bella blurted quickly. "I wished that you didn't have to hear the thoughts being directed at you by the hostess or anyone else. The thought popped into my head before I could stop it. Please forgive me."

She looked on the verge of tears. Knowing she didn't do it intentionally, I was torn whether or not to be happy. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid by the loss of the constant buzz in my head as it was the one constant I could rely on to protect myself from others. My family also relied on my 'gift' to know how to react to certain situations. I chose to go with happiness, and to reassure Bella I was not angry.

"Bella, my love, please do not be upset. I know you didn't mean for this to happen," I said, as I wrapped my arms around her. 

Tears spilled down her face, I lovingly brushed my thumb over her cheeks to wipe them away. "No tears, Bella, we will get through this," I stated. "You still need to eat something."

She bit her lip before responding "Edward, I'm really not hungry. I've done something that can't be fixed."

"Bella, as long as I have you, I don't care about anything else. I'm starting to enjoy the silence, as it isn't distracting me from giving you my undivided attention," I responded. It really was a relief to not have to block the thoughts of others. I bent my head down to give her a kiss. She finally relaxed into my arms, oblivious to everything in the room, but us.

"Now, will you please eat?" I inquired. "We don't have a lot of time left and I know you still want to find a gift for Alice."

"Okay," she replied picking up her menu. 

**BPOV**

Relief poured through me as Edward revealed he was not angry with me. It had never even occurred to me that thoughts would make the stones work. I was going to have to be really careful from there on. When he bent down to kiss me, I completely melted into his arms, all coherent thoughts long gone. His golden eyes were smoldering, as he reminded me to eat something. I scanned the menu quickly, looking for something light, as my appetite had all but disappeared earlier. I finally decided on a Chicken Caesar salad. 

Edward signaled to the waiter that I was ready to order. The waiter soon returned with my salad, and I finished quickly. Edward left money on the table to cover the check and a nice tip.

We headed into the mall to look one last time for the perfect gift for Alice. Wandering through several stores, nothing seemed to grab my attention. Frustration was settling through me, and Edward began to notice.

"What's wrong, Bella," he asked.

"I just wish I knew what to get for Alice," I replied, without thinking. 

The stone at my neck started humming and getting really warm, as soon as these words left my mouth. I was really beginning to regret ever entering that antique shop, and evil thoughts poured through my mind, all directed at Althena.

We continued through the mall toward the parking area, when I spotted an Art shop we had passed many times without a second thought. That time I stopped to take a closer look at a few paintings they had on display. 

"Fantastic, aren't they," a slightly built man remarked, startling me. 

"Yes, they are," I replied, "Do you know who painted these?"

"That would be me. If you have a few minutes, I would like to show you some of my other work. My name is Benjamin, welcome to my shop."

Edward and I followed Benjamin into the store, when I noticed several lifelike portraits on the back wall. I knew I had found the gift for Alice, a portrait of Jasper and Alice painted by the artist.

"You have amazing talent, these look so real," I gasped out. "I would like to have you paint my future sister and her husband, as a Christmas gift. May I arrange a time now?"

"Of course, I'm always willing to arrange times for anyone who admires my work," Benjamin replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "What day did you have in mind?"

"How about the day after Christmas?" I inquired. "I know that my sister and her husband will be in the mall that day. Any time that day will do nicely."

"Have them stop here at 1pm, I will be free at that point. Let's step into my office and I will give you a card that you can wrap for your sister." 

We stepped into the tiny office, just off Benjamin's studio to take care of payment. He also gave us the card, which he placed into a box. Edward and I headed for home, the earlier feelings completely forgotten, especially after finding the perfect gift.

Christmas carols played on the radio during the drive home. Edward sang along with most of them, sounding more like an angel, than a man. I didn't think I would ever get tired of hearing him sing, and was completely dazzled at watching him. 

We pulled into his driveway a short time later, I dashed into the house and up the stairs to his room to wrap the last present. I retrieved all the presents I had hidden in Edward's closet and went back downstairs to place them under the tree. 

Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. I followed them to see Esme removing a small dinner from the oven. She had made this especially for me.

"Once you finish eating, we can all gather around the Christmas tree and exchange gifts," Esme said.

Throwing my arms around her, I gave her a hug and said, "Thank you, Esme. You are like a second mom to me, and I am glad to be spending Christmas Eve with all of you." 

If Esme could still cry, I think her cheeks would have been covered in tears. 

"I already think of you as a daughter, Bella. I am also glad you are here with the rest of our family," she replied, hugging me gently in return.

Dinner was delicious and finished quickly. Even though Esme didn't eat food, she was a fabulous cook, and really enjoyed cooking for me.

I cleaned up after myself, much to Esme's dismay. "You made a delicious dinner, the least you can let me do is clean my few dishes," I pleaded.

"It's my pleasure to do this for you; it has been too many years since I really had someone to take care of. I don't mind it at all," Esme responded.

With the clean up finished, we walked into the living room to take our places with the rest of the family. Edward was softly playing Christmas music on his piano, and motioned for me to join him on the bench.

His lips found mine, while his fingers kept playing, never missing a note. When the song ended, he quickly lifted me off the bench, so he could adjust himself so that we both straddled the bench, with my back to his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around me as Carlisle began to hand out presents to everyone in the room.

"We have a tradition, I hand out one package to everyone, then we take turns opening our gifts, and announcing who it is from. We continue this until all the presents are open." 

When we each had a present in hand, Carlisle looked at me. "Bella, since you are the newest member of our family, you will go first."

"This is from Emmett," I said reading the tag aloud.

I unwrapped a new Wii video game system. Low chuckles came from the couch. "I expect you to practice, Sis. I want some competition the next time we play."

"Thank you, Emmett!" I felt my face blush, I was just starting to get used to gifts from my family, even though I still felt a bit self conscious about it.

This went on for several hours, as there were lots of presents under the tree.

Alice loved the portrait certificate and was looking forward to having her portrait done with Jasper. 

Shouts of excitement and thanks reverberated throughout the room. Everyone liked their gifts. I had received a special CD from Edward, several songs he had composed, just for me. I was not expecting anything else when Carlisle cleared his throat. "There is one last gift to open. This one is addressed to Bella, from Edward. He wants to present this one to you himself."

Edward got up from the bench, walked over to the tree and reached behind it. He came back with a small black box in his hand. 

"Isabella, I love you more than life itself. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He dropped to one knee in front of me, as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

I was absolutely speechless so tearfully nodded yes. I couldn't find my voice, nor could I find any reason to object.

Edward slid the ring onto my finger, his dazzling smile lighting up his face. He jumped to his feet, pulled me tightly into his arms and placed the softest kiss on my lips. 

"Thank you for making me the happiest man on Earth," Edward whispered to me. "Thank you for not objecting. I was afraid you wouldn't accept this gift."

The thought had never even crossed my mind until after he said something. Normally I would have reacted differently, but this felt completely right. 

Congratulations started coming at us from all the family. Alice was barely able to contain her excitement.

"Please, please, please, let me plan your wedding. It will be my gift to both of you," she exclaimed.

How could I deny my favorite future sister a chance to shop and do something that obviously brought her great pleasure? I waited a few minutes before smiling at her, and replied, "Do you really think I would say no to my favorite sister? Of course you may plan my wedding, Alice."

It was getting close to midnight and I was starting to feel tired. The excitement was the only thing keeping me awake. Edward noticed when my eyelids started to droop, and whisked me into his arms. I called, "Good night," to everyone as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently deposited me on the bed. It was a recent addition to his room, as I had been spending quite a few nights, having sleepovers with 'Alice'. The couch was just too small for the two of us. 

Edward's eyes were still glistening as he asked me, "Do you like your ring?"

Still astonished, I could only nod yes, and snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me. I still needed to change for bed, and went to get up to do so, even though I would rather have stayed wrapped in the arms of my fiancé. It was going to take some time to get used to that.

"Where are you going, Love?" Edward inquired.

"Human moment," I replied.

"Hurry back, I'll be waiting for you."

I quickly pulled out my toiletries bag and my new pajamas from my case and headed into the bathroom. I carefully brushed my teeth and changed for the night. I was not prepared for Edward's reaction when I returned. 

**Next chapter will reveal the 'special' wishes for Bella and Edward. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M. owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.

Thank you to readingmama, for being my beta.

**The Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

While Bella was getting ready for bed, I stretched out with my hands behind my head to wait for her. Graduation couldn't have come fast enough for my liking. I would have loved nothing more than to whisk her away and gotten married that night. This thought was stuck in my head. What would it take to pull a wedding off instantly ?

The sight of Bella coming back into the room was enough to make me force my thoughts into action. She was absolutely stunning and I wished to make her my bride that very instant! The stone vibrated at my throat, making me pause for just a moment. When I flew out of the room without saying a word to Bella, I am sure that she thought she did something wrong. I needed to talk to Alice. Nothing would stop me from making a Christmas wedding happen.

My sister was lying on the couch, her head in Jasper's lap watching a Christmas movie. The words tumbled out, "Alice, I need to talk to you, alone, if you don't mind."

She stared at me; her eyes went blank for a second before she jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward her bedroom.

"Edward, why do I see you and Bella flying to Vegas this afternoon?" Alice stated. "Please tell me you aren't going to do what you are thinking. Charlie won't allow it." She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "Edward, will you please respond to my question?"

I hadn't told any of my family that my 'gift' was not working, so I confessed to her what happened.

Her mouth was agape, and it took a few minutes for her to respond to what I revealed. Silence followed as I gathered my courage to speak.

"Alice, I've already wished for this to happen. I'm asking your assistance to make it special. I need to go talk to Charlie. Will you help me?"

"You are asking the impossible, Edward, but I will do what I can because I love you both. Go talk to Charlie, and I will do what I can to make arrangements. Is Bella ok with all of this?" Alice inquired.

I froze, I hadn't even said anything to her. Turning around to face my sister, I admitted, "She doesn't even know about any of this. I was thinking about how far graduation was and not wanting to wait, that I left the room without a word to her. Bella must think I am angry with her."

"Edward, you need to talk with her first before we can make any of this happen. Then you need to talk with Charlie….."

I was already bounding up the steps before Alice finished speaking. Bella was sitting in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, tears running down her cheeks. My heart just about broke, thinking that I had caused this. A few simple words would have prevented this.

Bella looked at me, tears still falling. "What did I do wrong, Edward? You ran out when I came back into the room and I want to know why."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should have said what I was thinking," I confessed, wrapping my arms around her. "When you came back to me, I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked. I wanted nothing more that to make you my bride, tonight, so that I could make love to an angel. You are absolutely stunning, and I wished that we could have a Christmas wedding today."

Her eyes became very wide, she was speechless.

"Bella, please talk to me," I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb. "Tell me what you are thinking. I love you, but I won't make love to you until you are my wife. Will you marry me today?"

**BPOV**

Turning off the bathroom light, I walked back into Edward's bedroom. He was stretched out on the bed, face aglow, looking like utter perfection. Looking my way, his eyes changed from gold to black in an instant, before he flew out of the room without a word to me. Unsure of what I had done, I looked down at the new pajamas I was wearing. _What have I done? _I thought to myself. _Alice assured me he would love this outfit. So why did he run off like that?_

I waited for his return, feelings of dread grew in the pit of my stomach when thirty minutes had passed without a sound. Was he repulsed by my pajamas or was he having second thoughts about wanting to marry me after seeing me dressed this way? Pain ripped through me as these thoughts ran through my head. The tears started to fall. I knew all of this was too good to be true. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I let the tears stream down my face. I was just about to go find Alice to take me home, when Edward bounded back into the room.

He explained his feelings and revealed he wanted to go to Vegas and get married right away.

This was the last thing I was expecting. Several emotions filled me at once, fear, relief, excitement, happiness, and finally dread, as the thought of the one person who could make this impossible popped into my head: Charlie.

Edward wanted to go talk to Charlie, and felt it would be best for him to go alone. He promised he would return as soon as possible. I remembered Charlie was covering the night shift, so Deputy Mark could be home with his wife, and two small children.

Edward kissed me passionately before he left. It was hard to tear away from each other.

While Edward was gone, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I called.

Alice stood in the doorway, a look of uncertainty upon her face.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I know that Edward said you were okay with this, but I want the truth."

"Alice," I replied. "I am one hundred percent sure about Edward. I want nothing more than to be with him forever. We want to have a physical relationship and both agreed that we wouldn't until we were married. I'll admit, the idea of marriage scares me to death, but if I get Edward forever, it will be worth it."

Alice flashed a huge grin at me. "I have something else for you. Come with me."

She pulled me out of the room and took me to her bedroom. We stepped into the back of her closet, where she showed me an absolutely stunning dress.

"I had this ordered for you a few months ago. I saw a vision of you and Edward getting married, soon. There is a wedding package already waiting for the two of you, in Vegas. Please don't say anything to Edward, I want to surprise him with this," Alice revealed. "I want to do a more formal wedding for you after graduation."

All I could do was stand there, a look of shock crossing my face. The feelings I had about getting married had changed. I wanted this more as the night went on. The only thing left was Edward convincing Charlie this was the right thing. I could only wonder if these were my true feelings or the power of the stones at work.

**EPOV**

I knew it would take a lot to convince Charlie to let me marry Bella before graduation. He was adamant about Bella finishing high school, and going to college. I wanted the same things, and wished I knew the exact words to say. The stone threw warmth against my chest while confident thoughts filled my head.

It didn't take long to get to the station. Charlie's cruiser was parked in its normal spot. I took a deep breath to calm myself, before I opened the door to walk inside.

Charlie's head snapped up from the paperwork he was completing. He jumped to his feet, yelling, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Bella? Why are you here so late?" He was firing off questions in rapid succession.

I just held my hands up and waited for him to stop so I could explain. "Sir, nothing happened to Bella. She made me the happiest man by accepting my proposal!" I said, with a grin lighting up my face. "There is something else I want to ask of you. Charlie, I want to marry her today. I know you want us to wait so that Bella finishes high school; I want her to finish college as well. You said before you think we are young, but I believe we can make this work. My family supports our decision, and I only hope you can. Will you please give your blessing and let us get married today?"

I waited several minutes for Charlie to say something. His mouth kept opening and closing, much like those fish he liked to catch.

"Charlie are you ok? Please say something," I gently shook his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and seemed to finally regain some composure.

"Son, as much as I want to say no, I can find no reason to do so. I know your family has money, far more than I ever will. You make Bella happy, like no one else ever has, not even her mother and me.

I will grant my permission under some conditions.

First, she retains her last name until graduation, after that we can discuss a public ceremony. No one outside your family and me is to know. Second, I want her to attend college before you think about making me a grandfather. Third, if you ever hurt her, in anyway, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do we understand each other?"

I nodded yes, not trusting myself to speak.

"Then you have my permission. How soon does the flight leave?" Charlie asked.

"Alice is working on the arrangements, I should know as soon as I return to the house," I replied.

"Let me know, I'm here until eight am. After that, I am free. I'm not going to miss my only daughter get married. It's late, you need to get home, and one more thing, tell Bella congratulations and I love her," Charlie said, his eyes watering.

"I will, Sir," I replied. "See you in the morning."

I dashed out to my car, anxious to get home and share the news with Bella. We were going to get married in a few short hours! The excitement building in me made me feel completely alive. I couldn't wait to see what arrangements Alice had made in the short time I was gone. Should I feel guilty for making the wish, knowing this was the only reason Charlie said yes so easily? I thought about the answer as I made my way home.

**AN:**

**Next chapter will be all Vegas, and no, it will not be an Elvis wedding, I think those are cheesy to say the least.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M. owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.**

**Thank you to readingmama, for being my beta. **

**The Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Once Alice showed me the dress she had picked out for my upcoming wedding, she sent me back to Edward's room. Now I had time to think about what had occurred in the last hour. I had been getting ready to go to bed, all ready to snuggle up with Edward for a good night's sleep, when absolute chaos ensued. I'll admit, I was a bit upset when he left the room the way he did, with no explanation, no 'I'll be right back', no words at all. Okay, I was more than a bit upset, I was downright angry. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. I was torn in two directions, not sure which was going to win in the end.

One part of me wanted to go home, wrap myself in my quilt and forget about Christmas. The other part of me had this overwhelming urge to quickly plan a wedding. Edward had revealed his wish to me and I was scared to death. The feelings of fear, and anger battled within me. I knew we were not ready for that wedding.

Questions started filling my mind. How were we going to keep this wedding a secret from our friends at school? Angela would know something was different, she had an uncanny perception. She probably wouldn't say anything, but if it got out to anyone else, the remaining five months of school would be very uncomfortable.

As much as I wanted a physical relationship with Edward, we had a lot to discuss when he returned. I needed to be honest with him, and with myself.

Alice knocked on the door. "Bella, may I come in?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Are you completely sure this is what you want?" Alice asked me a second time.

I decided to be honest. "No, it isn't, but we don't have a choice."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Bella, you don't have to let Edward force you into this marriage," Alice responded, gently.

I took a deep breath then explained about the wishing stones we had acquired. "Alice, two days ago, we went to Port Angeles to finish up Christmas shopping. While we were there, we found an old antique store. We stopped in to look around. I spotted a case containing old jewelry, and this necklace caught my eye. It is part of a set." I lifted the necklace to show her before continuing my story. "The owner of the shop came over and introduced herself as Althena, she noticed me looking at the case. She placed both stones into my hands, and explained the history of them. Alice, I couldn't put them down, something was drawing me to them.

When I told Althena about this, she said the stones only react that way to people who are soul mates. She also explained they were wishing stones. Whatever wishes were made would come true, and couldn't be undone. Althena placed one around my neck, while placing the other around Edward's. She didn't accept payment for them; she said they were her gift to us. We left the store right after, turned around to wave goodbye, but the store wasn't there. I know this sounds crazy, but it is all true." Relief poured through me as I finally revealed my story.

"Bella, you need to talk to Edward. Everything else can wait until after you do this. He will be back in less than five minutes," Alice responded. She gave me a hug, sorrow clearly showing in her golden eyes.

Edward came bounding into the room a few minutes later. Alice quietly got up and left, to give us some time to talk. He looked at both of us with a bewildered expression.

"Edward, we need to talk," I stated quietly.

**EPOV**

When I returned to the house, I could barely contain my excitement. In a few short hours, I would be married to the most beautiful woman in my world. Christmas couldn't get any better than this! For the first time in nearly one hundred years, I really did feel like a kid on Christmas morning.

Anxious to return to my bride to be, I flew up the steps to my room. I stopped short at the door. Alice was sitting on my bed, hugging Bella. They both had sad expressions. I couldn't figure out why. Bella was excited when I left to go talk to Charlie. What had happened while I was gone to change that?

When Bella said we need to talk, it felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under me. It dawned on me; I had taken away her choice by the wish I made. I froze just inside the doorway, wondering if this is how Bella felt when she accidentally wished away my ability to hear the thoughts of others. Taking a deep breath, I stepped over to the bed, sitting down beside Bella.

"I am so sorry, Bella, I never thought to ask you if this is what you wanted. If there was any way I could change that wish, into something you truly wanted, I would do so in a heartbeat. I want you with me forever, as my wife, lover, and my best friend. It doesn't matter if it is today, tomorrow, next week, or ten years from now," I revealed.

"Edward, I am not ready for this, yes, my choice was taken away. How would we deal with the rumors if Jessica or Lauren ever found out? You and I both know they would tell everyone I was pregnant. Do you really think I want to spend the next five months trying to keep you from killing everyone who talks about us?"

I hadn't thought about this, Bella was right. She had more insight about our marriage, but I had already made the wish. Nothing could be done about it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

"Bella, we will deal with whatever comes along, if it happens," I said, trying to reassure her. "I am so sorry that you don't feel the same about this wedding."

My excitement had diminished after watching her. She snuggled into me, her eyelids beginning to droop. It was now past two in the morning, and I knew she was exhausted.

"Sleep, my love. We will deal with this after you awaken," I said quietly.

I started to hum her lullaby, watching her fall asleep quickly. Holding her in my arms, I thought over all the wishes that had been made, and the consequences that were involved.

A soft knock tore me away from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called, softly, not willing to wake the angel in my arms.

Alice opened the door, and walked back into the room.

"How is she?" Alice inquired.

"Very undecided," I responded, "I am hoping sleep will help."

"Edward, she loves you. She will accept this marriage, but it will take time for her to get used to the idea. Bella wants you forever," Alice confided.

"Charlie wants me to call him with the arrangements," I said.

"Edward, don't make it sound like a funeral," Alice chided. "I have a surprise for you; consider it my wedding gift to you."

**AN: I know I promised Vegas in this chapter, but it will come next chapter. Bella shouted that she needed to be heard. Who am I to argue? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own the characters of Twilight, S.M. owns them, I just like playing with them for a bit.**

**Thank you to readingmama, for being my beta. **

**As I promised, the story would be finished and this would be the biggest chapter of all.**

**The Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Alice motioned for me to follow her from my room. I gently removed my arms from around Bella. She was deeply asleep and didn't notice my departure, as I stepped out the door with Alice. We spoke quietly just outside the room. I didn't want to go far, in case Bella stirred.

"What did you want to tell me, Alice?" I inquired.

"I didn't want to say anything until I talked with Bella," Alice started to explain. "Everything is set for a morning flight from Seattle to Las Vegas. I have already told Bella, so now I will share with you as well. There is a wedding package waiting for you at the Mt. Charleston Inn. In this envelope you will find everything you need."

Alice gave me the envelope she had left on the table, in the hallway, outside my room. I checked over the documents inside and was pleased that we wouldn't have to be married in a casino chapel.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, while giving my favorite sister a hug.

"I'm going to get things packed, for all of us," she stated. "Our flight leaves at ten am. I will be in later to dress Bella. You should give Charlie a call and let him know." Alice turned to head off toward her room.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the station.

"Forks Police Station, Chief Swan speaking," replied the voice from the other end.

"Charlie, it's Edward," I said, "Just calling to let you know the flight leaves at ten am. Do you want us to pick you up?

"No, I'll meet you at the airport," Charlie replied. "I need to go home after shift to pack a bag. Got all the details worked out?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, "Alice did an awesome job to make this special. I don't think anyone will be disappointed." _I hope not, _I thought to myself.

"I'll see you at the airport then. Merry Christmas, let everyone know I send my wishes," Charlie said, ending the call without giving me a chance to respond.

Stepping back into my room, I couldn't help but watch Bella sleep, as I had done many nights. Her hair fanned out over the pillow, and that sexy smile on her lips which stirred something inside me. Pure lust filled my head, and I knew if I didn't step away, things were going to get very heated.

"Jasper, stop it!" I hissed. "Save that for after the wedding."

I heard his muffled laughter and I ended up going to take a shower to take care of my growing problem. Feeling the warmth of the shower cascading around me helped me to find the perfect rhythm. I thought of what it would be like for Bella and I to make love as husband and wife. This was enough to set me off in a hurry. I finished showering, knowing it would be the last time I would have to do so alone, and grabbed a towel to dry off. A few short hours and Bella would be mine.

I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and stretched out next to Bella. My thoughts drifting to all the different things I would like to try with her. This was not helping me to contain any semblance of control, especially when she rolled over. Her arm slid across my bare chest, and her leg fell across my hip. I tried to distract myself by reciting the periodic table of the elements. When this didn't work, I had to pull myself away from Bella. It killed me to do so, but I was not willing let things go any further, yet. There would be time for that tonight. The anticipation was enough to put a huge grin on my face, the earlier feelings of excitement returning. I was more than ready to leave for Vegas, our flight couldn't get here soon enough.

Fifteen minutes had passed, when Alice returned to get Bella dressed to go to the airport. I really didn't want to wake her, as it was really late when she had finally gotten to sleep.

"Can you get her ready to go without waking her?" I inquired.

Alice gave me an exasperated look. "Of course I can. I know it was late when she fell asleep, I'm not that mean," she said, grinning at me. "We are all packed, soon as I have Bella dressed and ready, we can head for the airport."

"Thank you. You have no idea how excited I am for this to happen," I said. Words could not describe all the emotions coursing through me.

"I think I can," she laughed, softly. "The sparkle is back in your eye, and your face is lit up like a Christmas tree. It looks good on you."

I smiled back at her as I left the room to let Alice get to work. My fiancée was already beautiful, so getting her ready wouldn't take long.

An hour passed, when Alice came to find me to let me know it was time to leave. Bella was still a bit groggy, but looked absolutely stunning to me.

"Merry Christmas, my love, in a few hours we will never have to part," I greeted her. "Are you ready?"

She smiled at me, all doubt gone from her eyes.

"Yes, I am ready to make it forever. I love you and really can't wait to be your bride."

She motioned for me to come closer. I bent down to kiss her, but she stopped me to whisper something in my ear. "I'm looking forward to having you all to myself afterward." She ran her lips over my ear and I about came undone right there. I quickly adjusted myself, before turning around.

"It's time to leave, our flight leaves in two hours," Alice stated, with a smirk.

We had loaded the cars while Alice was getting Bella ready to go. The trip to the airport didn't seem as long, due to the fact I was being thoroughly distracted by my blushing bride to be.

Our arrival gave us just enough time to meet Charlie, check in, and get through security. The flight was just over an hour. We had three rental cars waiting for us. Alice gave directions to the resort, where we would be staying up until the wedding. Plans were still undecided for the honeymoon, but that was irrelevant.

After we collected our baggage, loaded the cars, we were off to the resort. The twenty minute drive passed quickly, as I was still lost in Bella's eyes.

The silent communication between us, reassured me that everything would be fine. "Still nervous?" I asked.

"A little, but the reward is far better than anything else. I get to be with you forever, it's all I've wanted for a long time," Bella replied, smiling at me.

I felt relief course through me, along with unbridled lust.

**BPOV**

Edward gazed at me, with his eyes going from the normal golden, to black almost instantly. I felt a shiver race up my spine.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Edward responded.

"Your eyes changed," I observed.

"It's not from thirst," he assured me. "I want nothing more than to make love to you right now. Just having a hard time keeping myself under control."

A smile graced my lips; it was reassuring to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. That was what finally pushed all fear and doubt away. Deciding that a distraction was in order, I gathered my courage to ask him a question.

"Have you thought about making a special Christmas wish with me tonight?" I inquired, hesitantly.

"I believe I already made one, and it is about to come true," he responded.

"I was hoping that we could make one at the same time, something really special," I said, biting my lip.

"Bella, there is nothing more special to me, than making you my bride," he said, while picking up my hand to press it to his lips.

The electricity flowing between us made it very hard to concentrate. I said nothing more about my request. It didn't stop me from thinking about it. I knew what I was going to wish for tonight.

We pulled into the resort parking area a few minutes later. The view was astounding. The inn was not overly large, but the mountains behind it gave it charm and appeal. Edward opened my door, and took my hand to lead me inside, to the registration desk.

Alice was already there, taking care of all the arrangements. She spoke too softly for me to hear everything being said, but Edward's smile grew wide.

He could hear everything. I gave him a questioning look, but he quietly shook his head. "All in due time, my love. It's a surprise."

Alice came over and started handing out room keys, one for each couple, and one for Charlie. "You don't get to see your room for now, Bella. I need you to come with me, the ceremony is just under three hours, and we all need time to get ready," Alice stated firmly, pulling me with her.

She led me down a corridor, to a door marked 'Salon'. I cringed, knowing it would be hours before she deemed me 'perfect'.

"Alice, please don't make this an endurance makeover," I pleaded.

"I'm not, just borrowing the use of this room," she smiled at me. "You will need your strength for later.

Nervous energy filled me as I had no clue what to expect. I needed to confide in someone, and I trusted Alice to be able to help me.

"Alice, I have no idea what to expect tonight," I confided, "You know I've never been with a man before."

She began working on my hair and make-up as she spoke. "Bella, trust me, tonight will be magical. Your body will know what it likes, use that as a guide." She gave me a knowing look.

I was lost in thought, thinking about the advice she gave.

A short time passed, when Alice said "All done. How do you like it?"

She turned the chair around so I was facing the mirror. I gazed in awe, my hair hung down in long soft curls, and my make-up brought out the best of my features. I actually felt as beautiful as Edward always told me I was.

"Thank you, Alice, I love it," I responded, giving her a hug, barely able to contain myself.

"You are very welcome, Bella. I already consider you my sister, and now it will be official. Let's get you dressed. I will be right back with your things," Alice responded.

She stepped out the door, giving me time to admire her handiwork. A few minutes later, she returned with her arms full of several things.

"What else are you having me wear?" I blurted out in a panic.

"Just some lingerie that Edward will appreciate," Alice said, with an impish grin.

She carefully helped me remove the clothes I wore, so that I didn't mess up my hair or make-up.

Alice was quick at getting me dressed in the lingerie ensemble. It was so soft and silky, I didn't mind it a bit. She had been right about everything else when I came to Edward and me, I couldn't help but trust her judgment. The dress fit me like a glove. The shoes had just enough of a heel that they made me look taller without feeling unstable.

A knock came at the door, causing me to jump a bit. Alice grabbed my hands, saying, "Calm down, Bella. It's just Charlie."

"Come in, Dad," I called out.

Charlie stepped into the room. "You look beautiful, kid," he said smiling at me, tears forming in his eyes. "How did you grow up so fast?"

Alice shifted toward the door. "I'm going to get changed. Think you can hold it together for two minutes, Bella?"

I barely squeaked out, "Yes", before she was already out the door.

Charlie turned back to me. "This is all happening so fast. Are you sure this is what you want? You know can still say no."

I thought about this for a moment before responding, "Dad, this is what I want. I have wanted to be with Edward for a long time. I knew from the time we met we were destined for eternity. Granted, it is happening sooner than we expected, but I can live with it."

Alice came gliding back in, announcing, "It's time. Here's your flowers, take a deep breath, and follow me."

Charlie took my hand, placing in on his arm, and led me out of the room. We stopped just outside the door of another room. Alice turned around and spoke to me, "Close your eyes, I don't want you to open them again until Charlie leads you forward."

I nodded as I closed my eyes, curiosity abounding through my head. The door opened, I felt a slight breeze and Alice turned back around and started forward as the Wedding March began to play.

Charlie squeezed my hand, and stepped forward. My eyes flew open, and my breath caught with a gasp.

The room was magnificent. Somehow they had transformed it into a winter fairyland. I caught the scent of roses and realized that white rose petals were scattered around, making the 'snow'. White candles cast a soft glow, making the room look like fairy lights. Then I caught sight of Edward, the glow on his face made him look like an earthbound angel.

I could barely contain myself, as I wanted to make sure he was real. My heart skipped several beats as we made our way to the altar. I had a hard time tearing my gaze away to pay attention to the minister. Edward seemed to be having the same problem.

The minister kept the ceremony short. We exchanged vows, then rings. The minister grinned as he said the words old as time, "You may kiss your bride."

Edward stood frozen gazing at me; he took a deep breath before he bent down to give me a kiss. It started slow, but quickly intensified. I had to pull away to catch my breath. He grinned at me, and then leaned to whisper in my ear, "Wait until I get you to our room, Mrs. Cullen."

After we thanked the minister, we turned around to face our family. Everyone congratulated us, including Charlie, who pulled me into a hug, his eyes a bit red. I knew exactly how he felt; this moment was a bit overwhelming for me as well.

Edward never let go of my hand, and was pulling me toward the door. "Time to go, my love. Everyone will see us before we leave in the morning. Tonight is just about you and me."

Nervous energy and excitement both fought for control, but I let him lead me down a long hallway. We came to the last door. He quickly unlocked it and then lifted me into his arms to carry me across the threshold. I gazed at him, complete love and adoration in my eyes. He started to kiss me again, when a knock interrupted us.

"This better be important," he said, through clenched teeth, as he opened the door.

"Edward, you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't, I just need to help Bella with her dress," Alice chuckled. "I promise I will be quick."

Edward cast a dark look at his favorite sister before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the way. Alice pulled me into the adjoining bedroom and helped me remove the gown. She carefully hung up the dress, zipping the garment bag around it.

"Have fun, you two," she called, as she pulled the door shut on her way out.

I was still in the bedroom, staring nervously at the king sized bed. Edward came up behind me, and pulled me against his chest.

"I like this view better, even though I would have liked to remove your dress myself," he said.

I blushed at his comment, and my nerves really took over. This was the first time Edward had seen this much of me, sans clothing.

He turned me around, so that I was facing him.

"So beautiful," was the only thing I heard before his lips found mine. Our kiss grew in intensity as his hands found their way down my back. He pulled me tighter to him, and I couldn't get close enough. Gently he picked me up, and placed me on the bed.

I reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it from around his neck. Sensing what I was trying to do, he quickly shrugged out of his jacket, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I stared in awe. Just like he hadn't seen me without clothing, I hadn't seen him without a shirt. Heat started to flood me, and I felt myself blushing as my thoughts got carried away. I couldn't stop myself from blurting out my next thoughts.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me. I don't want you to be careful. I want to be a vampire, just like you, so we really can have eternity. We are married now, so what is stopping us?"

"I promised Charlie that you would graduate. After that, there is nothing stopping us," he replied, pulling away, slightly.

A mischievous grin crossed my lips as I said, "Edward, I wish to become a vampire tonight. I wish for you to bite me at the height of my orgasm." The stone felt like fire on my chest. Edward jerked away as if something was shocking him.

He looked at me with his eyes as black as I had ever seen them. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing, and ripped mine from my body without another word. His fingers started caressing me, starting at my breasts, which responded instantly. My back arched at his touch, my body wanting more.

All the carefully drawn lines were gone. His lips left a trail of fire down my throat, stopping at my hard nipples. A soft moan escaped my lips, already I wanted more. My core felt like it was on fire, and I needed his cooling touch.

Edward watched my reactions, before sliding a finger down my stomach to my thigh. My hips took on a mind of their own and pushed toward his hand.

Slowly, he placed one finger at my opening, and then slid it inside me. The intense pleasure overwhelmed me and I started bucking my hips against his hand, wanting more.

"So wet, and so beautiful. Bella, I want you now," Edward said, softly, while still continuing to slide his finger in and out.

"Take me, I'm yours forever!" I cried in ecstasy.

He quickly placed his massive erection at my opening, and slowly started to enter. I was tired of him being gentle, and I reached up and pulled him into me. He slammed into me hard. I started shaking as my world fell to black…….

"Bella, wake up," I heard my favorite voice in the world speaking to me as if far away. My eyes flew open, to see the most perfect face inches from mine.

"You fell back asleep, Bella, " Edward stated, still shaking my shoulder.

"What day is it?" I asked, still groggy.

"It's December twenty third," Edward replied. "I thought we had plans to go finish shopping for Alice's gift."

I froze. "Didn't we already go to Port Angeles today?"

"No, my love, but as soon as you are dressed we can head out. I'll wait for you downstairs," Edward said, as he walked out of my room.

My hand flew to my throat, I just felt skin. No necklace, no bite marks, nothing out of the ordinary.

I worked to calm myself, relieved that it was just a dream. I finished up and started down the stairs, when Edward called to me.

"Bella, there's an ad in the paper for a grand opening for an antique shop in Port Angeles. Would you like to check it out?"

Maybe my dream wasn't just a dream after all.

**AN: I wanted to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas. Hope that each of you get your special wish.  
**


End file.
